Because I had to
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: “Robin, if you won’t let me help you then he will die.” Allan said. I knew he was right. If I wouldn’t accept his help then Will is going to die. Rated T just to be safe. Set during season 2
1. Chapter 1

**It was a little idea that popped in my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down and I actually quite like it. This chapter is in Robins POV**

**Flames will be given to the Sheriff who will fry you with them (:**

**I do not own Robin Hood. **

It started out as a normal day. We went to Locksley and gave the poor some food we had gathered this week. We went to Nottingham to try to figure out what the Sheriff's next plan would be, if Allan had told Guy more of our secrets and I went to meet Marian. Then we went back to the camp to relax, like Much said, we deserved it. While we sat at the camp, it was quiet. Much was cooking, Little John and Djaq were thinking and Will was making things out of wood. It was weird, it was too quiet. Ever since Allan betrayed us, things have been quiet. Then I had to go and ruin everything. I came up with the idea of robbing Guy, he had enough money and the poor were hungry. Everyone liked the idea, they thought it would teach Guy and Allan not to mess with us and that it would show Allan that we didn't need him.

Will and Little John knocked out the guards and we all ran into my old house which is Guy's now. We searched around for a while and finally found a box containing money. The money in there was more than enough to feed the villagers of Locksley and pay all of their taxes for a week. Marian had told me that Guy was keeping money in his house which came from some guy in Germany; it was supposed to go straight to The Black Knights. She told me that the Sheriff would lead us to a trap by keeping an empty box in the castle and have us surrounded by guards. Instead, they put the box containing the money here, in Guys house. Djaq and Much filled the bags with the money as quickly as they could. Then we heard horses. Guy and some guards came back. I looked at the lads quickly and they all had a worried look on their faces, there was no exit from the room we were standing in except for running downstairs and out the door. Of course I would know it was my house once. We decided to stay and fight.

Big mistake.

Now we're running towards the camp as fast as we can. I don't know if we're being followed by Guy and his few still conscious guards or not, the only thing that concerns me is Will. While fighting with Guy, one of his guards stabbed Will. The last time someone was stabbed, it was Marian and she almost died, well she did die but came back to us. It was a miracle that she lived. Now Will had been stabbed. I cannot describe how scared I am at the moment. I am afraid of losing him. John is carrying him and none of us are sure if Will is conscious or not. My muscles ache from running and I'm sure that I'm not the only one. The camp feels so far away but deep down I know we're almost there. What will happen if he dies? Losing Allan was tough, even if none of us want to admit it. I cared for Allan; I care for everyone in the gang. I love them. All right Robin, stay focused. We must get to the camp soon. We have to run faster. I can spot the camp and I sigh with relief. Now we have to hope that Djaq can save him

**All right, how was it? Please do review and tell me if you want more or not. Oh and it's not really meant to be a slash but you can look at it that way if you want to. There might be hints of certain pairings but I haven't decided if I will have any. And I'm not British so sorry if my attempt at British fails. And I know, it's pretty similar to what happened with Marian but whatever, I gave my best shot. Please review!! **

**-**_Linds_


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, chapter two! The story slows down in this chapter and I tried my best to keep everyone in character ;) Oh and this is my first attempt at angst so yeah.. sorry if it's bad __**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, he belongs to BBC.**

**---**

**Much's POV**

---

"Put him down there" Djaq said as she pointed at my bed. _My_ bed. Why is my bed always used for emergencies? When Robin got a fever, he slept in my bed. Now Will is going to stay in my bed for at least two nights and he will bleed all over _my _bed. It's not that I hate Will, I care for him but _my_ bed is always used when something bad happens and I'm sick of it. Maybe I'll try to talk to John about switching beds.

John puts Will down carefully on my bed. He is unconscious, Djaq is leaning over him and she's studying his wound. I look around at John; he's silent and pale, panting from running. We all are tired and out of breath from running all the way from Locksley to the camp. Robin is leaning against what we call a wall for our "house", that wall is just plain rocks and he has his hand covering his mouth. Oh he's worried all right. And then I look at Djaq. I can't see her face but I bet that it's full of determination. Sometimes I think she's stronger than some of the lads. I bet she is.

"Much, come." Djaq orders me. I walk over to her and kneel down beside her. "Put your fingers here" she says and points at the wound. That's the second time so far I've had to do that. I press my fingers against the wound and immediately feel the hot liquid on my fingers. Djaq stands up and walks over to her bed and starts rummaging through boxes she has close to her bed, probably looking for a needle and string to close up the wound.

"Is it serious?" Robin asks. I look at him and so do Djaq and John. Djaq only looks at him for a moment and then starts going through her boxes again. "It will be if I won't find a clean needle" she says through her thick accent. From the first time we met her and until now, her English has gotten a lot better. I wonder how she could teach herself English by being traded as a slave. I know I would never be able to teach myself another language in a short time.

"Is there something we can do… to help?" John asks.

"Yes, get clean water." Djaq responds and John does as he's told. Then the well-known silence comes back. My hand is covered in Will's blood. I hope Djaq will hurry up; being covered in someone else's blood is no fun. The only noise I hear is Djaq going through her stuff and few birds singing. Then she stops.

"I don't have a needle. It's gone. I must have lost it some time ago."

"If we don't have one then it means that…" I cannot continue. It's like I got a big lump in my throat. Djaq looks down and Robin's eyes fill with sorrow. He sits down on Djaq's bed, his eyes darting all over. He's trying to think of a plan. Djaq stands up and walks over to Will and kneels down next to me. Then she begins to stroke his hair slowly. John returns with the water and puts it down close to Djaq. He's quick to pick on the situation we're in and sits down on his bed silently. Djaq starts cleaning the wound with a wet cloth.

"The physician" Robin says after couple of minutes in silence. "The physician in Nottingham must have a needle."

"It's too far away Robin" Djaq replies quickly.

"Yes, it's too far away but we must go there."

"How are we going to get inside Nottingham? They've probably got guards all over the place now" I ask them.

"We'll find a way Much, we always do." Robin answers as he looks at me with determination written all over his face. "I'll go to Nottingham while you stay here with Will. While I'm gone try to figure out another way to save him." Robin stands up, gets his cloak and begins to walk towards the exit.

"Robin…" Djaq begins and Robin turns around to look at her. "Be quick" Robin nods and starts to run. I look at Will, he's really pale. Please be quick Robin.

---

**Robin's POV**

**---**

I run as fast as my legs can carry me through the woods. I know the area like the back of my hand so I try to take as many shortcuts as possible. Travelling to Nottingham by feet is a hard and a long journey but I can do it. I have to. It would be so much better if I had a horse. I must run as fast as I can and figure out a plan to get into Nottingham at the same time. It's hard but I know I can do it. I slow down, soon coming to a stop to catch my breath. I could go one way and run to Locksley and borrow a horse and go from there to Nottingham or I could go ahead and keep running to Nottingham. If I were on horseback I would rather be noticed so I decide to keep running. It's almost sunset, very few people are heading into Nottingham now. Marian can probably help me get past the guards in order to get into the physicians house. The woods come to an end and I can see Nottingham. I can see a man walking along the road with a horse and a carriage filled with vegetables. He's rather late.

"Hey!" I yell at him. He comes to a halt and looks at me.

"Robin Hood?" He almost whispers. I recognize that man, he's from Clun. He's a very nice man with grey hair, rather thin and he's about 30 or 40 years old. We deliver food to him and his family regularly. He's got three kids and a wife to feed but his low-paying job sending the sheriff supplies for his army is not enough to feed his family. He's smart, that's why he hasn't ever tried to steal some of the supplies. The last man who had this job got both of his arms cut off for theft.

"Yes, that's me." I reply. "I was wondering, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course you can Robin."

"I need you to tell the guards that I'm going into Nottingham with you to protect you from thieves. I'll put my hood up and walk along side you and keep my head down so they won't see my face."

"Of course, will it work?" He asks

"Let's just hope so."

"All right, Robin Hood. Shall we get going?" He says as we begin to walk towards Nottingham.

"What is your name?" I ask the man.

"Tom." He answers. After that, we walk in silence until we reach the gate

"Halt!" One of the guards shouts.

"We're delivering vegetables for the Sheriff." Tom speaks.

"And who is he?" The guard asks and points at me.

"He's travelling with me to protect me from thieves and outlaws. Last time I tried to deliver I almost got robbed."

The guard looks at us for a moment and then gives the other guard a sign to go through the cart. After he's done going through the cart he gives the guard we were talking to a sign.

"You may pass." The guard tells us as we start walking into Nottingham. When we've walked deeper into Nottingham we stop.

"Thank you Tom for all your help, I'll be sure to tell my men to pay you for your help." I tell him as I begin to walk towards the physician's house. While walking, I hand couple of beggars some silver coins I got on me. I can see the physician's house and it's surrounded with guards. Guy's guard must have told him he stabbed one of my men and Guy must have told the guards to stay close to the physician's house. I sigh deeply. Now how am I going to get in? All I know is that I must get in there. I look around, trying to find something that can help me. So far, I've got nothing. I must get in there fast!

"Robin!" I hear someone whisper my name. I spin around fast only to see Allan. What on earth does that _traitor_ want this time? Didn't I tell him I never wanted to see his face again?

"What do you want Allan?" I ask him. I've despise him ever since he betrayed us for Guy, for the Sheriff, for _money_. He didn't only betray us, he betrayed England as well.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Allan? Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see your face again? Just to be clear, _I meant it._"

"If there's something wrong then I can help."

"You can help? You betrayed us Allan, why would we want help from you?"

"Guy sent guards to the physician's house for a reason Robin, I'm not stupid. Is anyone hurt?"

"You know what? You almost made me believe there for a second you cared."

"Robin… Please. Tell me, who's hurt?" Allan pleads. I stay silent for a while, wondering if I should tell him or not.

"It's…" I sigh. "It's Will. He got stabbed by one of the guards."

"Will he be all right?"

"Not if I won't get in there" I say and point at the physician's house. Why am I telling him this? He'll probably just tell Guy what I'm telling him right now.

"I'm not being funny but I can get in there for you and get you what you need."

"No, I don't want your help; I don't _need_ your help."

"Robin, if you won't let me help you then he will die." Allan said. I knew he was right. If I wouldn't accept his help then Will is going to die.

"All right, you can help. But if you betray us again, so help me I won't hesitate to killing you. And this time, I mean it." I tell him in a low voice.

"Robin, I promise, I won't betray you. You have my word." He answers as he begins to walk towards the guards

---

**All right, so this was chapter two. I hope I didn't make them too OOC, I tried my best. So what do you think? Review please thank you (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, after a LONG time, I decided to update. So here you go, I hope I haven't lost my touch or... yeah _ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, he belongs to BBC.**

**On with the story!**

**Allan's POV**

--

"Hey lads!" I say cheerfully to the guards, who reply to me in the same manner. "So, is there any chance I could get in there?"

"What for?" One of the guards asks me.

"You lads remember the old lady who lives somewhere here in Nottingham that sometimes gives us those nice cakes if we've done a good job?" I say, some of the guards grunt in agreement, others just smile and nod their head. "Well, she somehow managed to cut her wrist and she needs some equipment in order to fix it."

"We'll send the physician to her right away" One of the younger guard suggested and started walking into the building when I reached out my hand and grabbed his shoulder.

"One problem, she says she wants to do it herself. She said she doesn't want his filthy hands all over her." I say. The lead guard looks around himself, like he's trying to think. After a minute of silence and hoping, he nods his head, moving out of the way in order for me to get in. I cheer in my head, and walk inside.

---

When I finally get outside with a bag full of equipment, I make my way over to Robin. I can't see him, but I remember where he was.

"Going somewhere?" Says an ice-cold voice in my ear. I come to a halt, turning around meeting him. Yes, Guy just had to be there. I knew this was too easy.

"Yeah, to the old lady who delivers us some sweets now and then. She's got a bad cut on her arm, so I'm delivering her some equipment." I say, praying he will drop it and let me go. I have a hunch my prayers won't be answered.

"Is that so? She cuts her arm on the same night one of Hood's men gets hurt. You're taking this to him, aren't you? Hood asked you to bring this to him, didn't he?" Guy hisses at me. I swallow. Time to play stupid.

"Hood's man got hurt?" I ask with a bored tone in my voice "Who cares, with him out of our way, it'll be a whole lot easier getting done what needs to be done"

"You're not fooling me Allan, I know you still care about Hood."

"I _did_. It's fading away pretty fast. He told me I was dead to him, why can't he be dead to me then? I don't care if any of Hood's men die, they're already dead to me. If Hood would ask me to help him after treating me this way, I'd just lead you all to him to kill them all. They're as good as dead to me." I say with an icy voice. I scare myself, how could I sound so cold, so full of hate all of a sudden? Is that who I really am? No, Allan, stop being stupid, you're just doing this to help Will. Guy looks me up and down, then nods.

"Why are you still standing there? An old woman is suffering because of your laziness, hurry now!"

I can't believe it. He let me go off so easily. Maybe it was that speech. No. It was too easy, either he's tired, stupid or he has a trick up his sleeve. Maybe he'll follow us. Maybe he'll reach the camp before me and Robin, and slay them all. No. No, he can't. He won't. I won't let him do that. I shake my head and look around myself. No one is around and then I walk over to where Robin is. He was surprisingly close, no doubt that he was listening to us.

"We're dead to you?" He whispers with small hints of sorrow in his voice.

"Of course not. I said that to make Guy go away. Now let's hurry!" I tell him. He looks at me carefully. I know he doesn't trust me, I wouldn't trust myself at that moment. But there is something different about Robin, he's probably bouncing between hating me and having no trust for me or caring for me and trusting me. He has to trust me, he knows that. Will's life is depending on that.

--

We get out of Nottingham easily, I tell the guards that Robin is a half-blind farmer who's lost his way and I'm leading him home. We walk along the path as fast as we can in silence, and as soon as we're out of sight from the guards and Nottingham, we run as fast as our legs can carry us. Man, I should have gotten a horse before we left Nottingham. Many questions are running through my mind. Is Will alive? Is everyone else all right? Will Robin ever trust me again? Will the gang ever trust me again? Will I ever be forgiven? How will the gang react to Robin bringing me to the hideout? Are we being followed? Why did Guy let me go off so easily? Man, oh man, it's giving me a headache. Robin is a few steps ahead of me, and he stumbles on a gigantic root but gets his balance quickly and runs even faster. I take comfort in the fact that we are almost there, but is it too late? No, don't think like that Allan, don't. He's alive, he has to be. There it is! I see the camp. For the second time today, I cheer in my head.

"Hurry!" Robin yells at me but he doesn't slow down at all, if anything he speeds up even with the camp so close. I hear John cry "He's here!" It was on the happy notes, so he hasn't seen me yet. The second I get into the camp, I lean forward to catch my breath only for a second, but when I lean up again, they're all staring at me. John's face shows hatred, Djaq's face shows surprise and relief, Much's shows sorrow and Will's… a blank. He's so pale, is it too late?

"Allan, the bag!" Robin shouts at me. I quickly turn my attention to him and hand him the bag. Djaq gets to work right away.

"Are we too late?" I hear Robin ask.

"No, but if you would have been any much later, then there wouldn't be anything we could do." Djaq says fast.

--

Little John's eyes never left me, not through-out the entire time Djaq was fixing Will's wound. Everyone had a worried look on their faces, I wouldn't be surprised if I had one on my face as well. It's been an hour since we arrived and Djaq has just finished working on Will's wound. That was a pretty bad cut, worst that I have ever seen. I haven't said anything since I've been here, I know as well as these guys do that I'm too scared to do or say anything. Silence takes over the gang. Robin is sitting on Much's bed, where Will is, and is waiting for him to wake up. Much is sitting on Robin's bed, staring at the floor. Djaq is going through the bag I brought, stocking her supplies of medicine. Little John is watching my every move. What am I doing? Just standing there, like an outsider. Well, I am one.

"Will he be okay?" I say as I try to swallow the big lump in my throat. Everyone turns their attention to me. Not helping the lump, it's just growing.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait" Djaq answers, but they still don't take their eyes off me and it is driving me mad.

"What is he doing here?" John asks. I knew from the moment I walked in here that he was itching to ask that question.

"Helping us, what does it look like?" Robin answers. That only makes John more mad.

"Helping us? That _betrayer_?" He spits out the word betrayer like its poisoned. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt.

"Look, I'm not trying to be funny but I want to help you. Yes, I betrayed you and I'm sorry, all right? I know that that's not enough, but Will needs my help. I've changed." I say with determination in my voice. John doesn't believe a word that comes out of my mouth.

"Why did you bring him here? Why did you ask him for our help?" John asks Robin.

"I didn't ask for his help, I accepted it."

"Why would you accept help from a _traitor_?" John spits. I'm getting more and more angry of being called that.

"Because I had to!" Robin yells.

--

**I know, oh I just had to put "because I had to" somewhere in the story. Teehee. Well, what did you think? Was this chapter good? Bad? Tell me (: and I hope I'll update soon, I got a review recently that inspired me to continue writing this, so don't be shy. I love you guys (: **


End file.
